parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ring-Tailed Lemur
Impossible to confuse with any other lemur species, the ring-tailed lemur (Lemur catta) is a distinctive primate with a long, bushy, black-and-white ringed tail. A medium-sized lemur, it is the most terrestrial of Madagascar’s primates. The ring-tailed lemur’s dense fur is greyish-brown on the back and grey on the rump and limbs. The underparts are cream to off-white, and the neck and crown are dark grey. The ring-tailed lemur has a white face with large, dark triangular patches around the eyes, a dark snout, and large, white, well-furred ears. Dark black skin is visible on the ring-tailed lemur’s nose, eyelids, lips and feet. This species’ distinctive tail is longer than the head and body, and is tipped with black. Male and female ring-tailed lemurs are similar in appearance and body size. The only species in its genus, the ring-tailed lemur receives its genus name, Lemur, from the Latin for ‘ghost’ or ‘spirit’, and its species name catta in reference to its cat-like form. Male ring-tailed lemurs compete for females via ‘stink fights’, smearing scent on their tails and wafting the smell towards their opponent. Roles *It played Seventeen in Numberanimals Gallery Ring-tailed-lemur.jpg Ring-tailed lemur.jpg Ring tailed Lemur LG.jpg RingtailedLemur.jpg Lemur, Ring Tailed.jpg Ring-tailed_Lemur_3478.jpg E0D3F6E7-95B6-4103-9EF8-CE28D723AF73.png Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-1350.jpg Lemurs.jpg AHKJulien.png King Julien (Dreamworks).png King Julien in Madagascar.jpg King Julien in Madagascar Escape 2 Africa.jpg King Julien in Madagascar 3 Europe's Most Wanted.jpg Hail-king-julien-karen.jpg King Julien.jpg King Julien the Ring-Tailed Lemur.jpg King julien all hail king julien.jpg Julien madagascar 3.png King julien push button.png King julien hands up.jpg All-hail-king-julien-04.jpg 635504822546610283-King-Julien-002-S1E2.jpeg King julien 2015.png KJN JULIEN 01.png King julien windows.gif King julien exciting.gif King julien crying.jpg King julien crown.gif King julien and maurie.jpg Julien070.png MAD3 cg julien 02.jpg King Julien as Dweeb.jpg King Julien_the_Ring-Tailed_Lemur.jpg Fantasia 2000 Lemurs.png JEL Lemur.png Stanley Lemurs.png|Stanley (2001-2007) Wild About Saftey with Timon and Pumbaa Lemurs.png|The Lion Guard (2016) Superbook Lemurs.png|SuperBook: Noah's Ark Ring-tailed-lemur-kemono-friends.jpg|Kemono Freinds (2015) Go Diego Go Ring Tailed Lemur.png|Go, Diego, Go! (2005-2011) Simpsons Lemur.png|The Simpsons (1989) Phineas and Ferb Lemur.png|Phineas and Ferb (2007-2015) Treelo the Lemur.jpg|Bear in the Big Blue House (1997-2006) Ring Tail.png|Wild Kratts (2010-#) Ring-Tailed Lemur (Blue Fang).jpg Raccoons Rabbits Rats Ravens Robins Rhinos Ringtailed Lemurs Roadrunners Rattlesnakes Rice Weevils Rams Reindeer Ringed Seals Russian Desman Rheas Red Eyed Tree Frogs Reticulated Pythons Rock Hyraxes.png Yo-Kai Watch-Lemurs.jpeg 66D2B848-80B3-4AE9-B31B-DF2A2748F42F.jpeg Batw 044 ring-tailed lemur.png GOTJ_Lemur.png 47FEB180-371F-43F3-8437-5AB4468F2FE3.jpeg Lemur-Brandy and Mr. Whiskers.jpeg L4.png Star meets Ring-Tailed Lemur.png Chowder meets Ring-Tailed Lemur.png Ringo the Ring-Tailed Lemur.jpeg Passimian.jpg Noah's Ark Lemurs.png Ring-tailed lemur switch zoo.jpg BTKB Lemur.jpeg TTG Lemur.png ring-tailed-lemur-zootycoon3.png|Zoo Tycoon (2013) Noah's Ark Tapirs.png Feuturama Lemur.png Toledo Zoo Lemur.png Ribbits-riddles-lemur.png San Diego Zoo Lemurs.png PZ_Lemur.jpg|Planet Zoo (2019) Mandrills Gorillas and Ring Tailed Lemurs.png Schleich ring-tailed lemur.jpg Louisville Zoo Lemur.png Cleveland Metroparks Zoo Ring-Tailed Lemur.png Indianapolis Zoo Lemur.png Zoo Miami Lemur.png Detroit Zoo Lemurs.png Smithsonian Zoo Lemurs.png Lemur.jpg|Planet Zoo (2019) 7D1E396F-BB64-4412-890A-44726347549A.jpeg Naples Zoo Ring-Tailed Lemurs.png Lemur playmobil.jpg Akron Zoo Ring-Tailed Lemur.png SML Lemurs.png|SuperMarioLogan (2007-2017) Beast blender ring-tailed lemur.png MM Lemur.png Forth Worth Zoo Lemur.png Milwaukee County Zoo Lemur.png Riverbanks Zoo Lemur.png American Dad! Lemur.png disneysanimalkingdom5.jpg CITIRWN Lemur.png Ring-Tailed Lemur ZTX.JPG Zt2-ringtailedlemur.jpg Bronyx Zoo TV Series Lemur.png BTJG Lemur.png MMHM Lemurs.png|Mama Mirabelle (2007) Rileys Adventures Ring-Tailed Lemur.jpg Henry's Amazing Animals Lemurs.png Riley and Elycia meets Ring-Tailed Lemur.jpg Zoboomafoo Ring-Tailed Lemur.png|Zoboomafoo (1999-2001) Books 6491D3CE-CF6E-4225-AF34-0622DA016380.jpeg FA974226-F806-4C8E-A915-FC60DDBFFF5F.jpeg 3ECA2AFE-6B9C-474E-90BF-2DC06D6811B7.jpeg Animal Parade (7).jpeg 275677E3-8960-49D7-9A73-C845DEFEF70F.jpeg 3E5D1181-B336-413B-8F7A-29C8617125D8.jpeg 055E29B3-9B45-4B56-AEB8-BF3384019B66.jpeg An A to Z Walk in the Park (6).jpeg 24A747A7-CB58-43A3-8F81-91480F92C7D0.jpeg The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals (28).jpeg D058687A-C3B8-4C88-82B0-3C02CA10DEFD.jpeg 33C1ACF2-11EA-57D5-94F9-918A027E19CF.jpeg 0C83118B-24A9-404E-8CC6-283981BA3FE1.jpeg 6B6737F5-4B47-49A3-A165-332883A28CA6.jpeg BA6D9BA4-30B8-46AD-8302-29F2B99C51F9.jpeg 7B450628-CE58-4F66-BA3C-FF5D4FA7CB34.jpeg DA9A3C5D-4E2E-4E92-8EE4-1EA4F0CCEE6F.jpeg D376DA4D-6A7C-44B9-8B93-7ADADDC79E57.jpeg EFD3D4A5-0C1B-49EC-A7AA-52045B82CF7D.jpeg 9AE71230-69E9-4B41-B087-77DE10A820C0.jpeg 6EF79615-7EEC-4236-BDBD-76A18F7F8977.jpeg A1205222-AF44-42D0-BE96-FC622CFEF76B.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:African Animals Category:Primates Category:Tarzan Animals Category:Madagascar Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Phineas and Ferb Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:Omnivores Category:Lemurs Category:Animal Jam Animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Aardman Animals Category:Superbook Animals Category:Dallas Zoo Animals Category:The Pirates: An Adventure with Scientist Animals Category:Blank Park Zoo Animals Category:The Pirates! In an Adventure with Scientists! Animals Category:George of the Jungle Animals Category:Zoboomafoo Animals Category:ZooParc de Beauval Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:The Cyberchase Movie Animals Category:Minnesota Zoo Animals Category:Reid Park Zoo Animals Category:P. King Duckling Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:National Zoo Animals Category:Maryland Zoo Animals Category:Cincinnati Zoo Animals Category:Philadelphia Zoo Animals Category:Detroit Zoo Animals Category:Saint Louis Zoo Animals Category:Fresno Chaffee Zoo Animals Category:Akron Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Atlanta Animals Category:Edinburgh Zoo Animals Category:Bronx Zoo Animals Category:Indianapolis Zoo Animals‎ Category:Brookfield Zoo Animals Category:Disney's Animal Kingdom Animals‎ Category:Como Park Zoo Animals Category:Brevard Zoo Animals Category:Riverbanks Zoo Animals Category:Louisville Zoo Animals Category:Woodland Park Zoo Animals Category:Naples Zoo Animals Category:Lowry Park Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Miami Animals Category:San Diego Zoo Animals Category:Lake Superior Zoo Animals Category:Hemker Park Zoo Animals‎ Category:Fort Worth Zoo Animals Category:Pittsburgh Zoo Animals Category:San Francisco Zoo Animals Category:Henry Vilas Zoo Animals Category:Wildlife World Zoo & Aquarium Animals Category:Birmingham Zoo Animals Category:Buffalo Zoo Animals Category:Frankin Park Zoo Animals Category:Cleveland Metroparks Zoo Animals Category:London Zoo Animals Category:Toronto Zoo Animals Category:Denver Zoo Animals Category:Pueblo Zoo Animals Category:Jacksonville Zoo Animals Category:Cheyenne Mountain Zoo Animals Category:Fort Wayne Children's Zoo Animals Category:Hattiesburg Zoo Animals Category:Greenville Zoo Animals Category:Capital of Texas Zoo Animals Category:National Animals Category:Henry's Amazing Animals Animals Category:Basel Zoo Animals Category:Vienna Zoo Animals Category:Singapore Zoo Animals Category:Melbourne Zoo Animals Category:Exmoor Zoo Animals Category:Arkansas Alligator Farm and Petting Zoo Animals Category:Happy Hollow Park & Zoo Animals Category:Milwaukee County Zoo Animals Category:Memphis Zoo Animals Category:Little Rock Zoo Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:Australia Zoo Animals Category:All Hail King Julien Animals Category:Bear in the Big Blue House Animals Category:Kalahari Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Flying Frogs and Walking Fish Animals Category:Animal Parade Animals Category:Disney Animals Category:Buzzy the Knowledge Bug Series Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:Show-Offs (Bernard Stonehouse) Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Communication Animals Category:Bojack Horseman Animals Category:An A to Z Walk in the Park Animals Category:The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:Really Wild Animals Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:8: An Animal Alphabet Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon 2 Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:Yo-Kai Watch Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Nickelodeon Animals Category:Nature Series Animals Category:Animals of Africa Animals Category:Aardvarks Disembark Animals Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:Illumination Entertainment Animals Category:A Curious Collection Of Animals Animals Category:WordWorld Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Wild Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Over the Hedge Animals Category:101 Animal Records Animals Category:Eye Wonder Animals Category:Mammals (Eye Wonder) Animals Category:James Balog's Animals A to Z Animals Category:A Golden Exploring Earth Book of Animals Animals Category:T.U.F.F. Puppy Animals Category:The Kingfisher Illustrated Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:Wayside Animals Category:El Tigre The Adventures of Manny Rivera Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: R.E.B.O.O.T. Animals Category:Barbapapa Around the World Animals Category:Visual Dictionary of Animals Animals Category:Zoo Resort 3D Animals Category:Sanjay and Craig Animals Category:The Penguins of Madagascar Animals Category:Homer Almighty Animals Category:Emmett's Stuffed Toys Animals Category:Martha Speaks Animals Category:Countdown to Extinction: Animals in Danger Animals Category:Eyewitness Juniors Animals Category:Amazing Animal Disguises (Eyewitness Juniors) Animals Category:Peppa Pig Animals Category:Ribbit's Riddles Animals Category:Lilo and Stitch Animals Category:Skansen Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals Category:DK First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Teen Titans Go! Animals Category:Cape May Zoo Animals Category:Planet Zoo Animals Category:Brandy & Mr. Whiskers Animals Category:Potter Park Zoo Animals Category:Look at Me (Steve Jenkins) Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:Playmobil Animals Category:Animal Adventure Park Animals Category:Mickey Mouse Animals Category:Alligator to Zebra ABC's: Learning Your ABC's with Animals Animals Category:The Usborne World of Animals Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Jungle Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:How Animals Live Animals Category:Crikey! It's The Irwins Animals Category:Hero Factory Animals Category:Roger Priddy Animals Category:Animal A-Z (Smart Kids) Animals Category:Bindi the Jungle Girl Animals Category:Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies Animals Category:Riley's Adventures Animals Category:Seton Academy Animals